The Deadly Angel
by RebelliousAngelXD
Summary: Leonardo has always kept his existence a secret, but when Erik and Charles suddenly arrive at the facility Charles realizes how powerful of a mutant he truly is. This small discovery results in a domino effect, causing all his secrets to come barreling up to the surface. Including the fact that he is the presumed dead son of Sebastian Shaw. May include slash in later chapters.


_**United States of America, 1927:**_

He was out there, that much she was sure of. Marguerite Larsen knew he was out there, she could feel his always constant presence, could feel his eyes watching her from the darkness outside of her home. Using the shadows as a cover as he got closer and closer, awaiting the perfect moment for he could strike. The perfect moment for him to slither into the home like the evil creature he was, and take the only thing she had left in this world that he already hadn't.

The raven haired woman inhales deeply through her nose, wrapping her thin arms around herself as her chocolate brown eyes continue to scan outside the window of her room. Her eyes flickering to every movement outside, her heart beating frantically at the smallest movement. The scrape of a tree branch against the window, the rustle of a bush, or the slightest of noise sending her heart into frenzy.

All this panic, all this fear, is all caused by a man she had thought had loved her. A man who she had fallen deeply in love with. But it had all been a lie, a cover up, a disguise to use her for one of his own personal experiments. An experiment he no longer wished to continue once he realized their child's potential. She closes her eyes, forcing them to stay closed as she remembers the way he stared at their child, as if he were a monster that had escaped the control of his master. Their child, Leonardo, had surpassed all his father's expectations and Marguerite knows that he had even surpassed his father's potential.

Suddenly, a memory of his eyes, his dark grey eyes that she had looked into with love and adoration fills her mind. That had been the first thing she had noticed about him when they had met ten years ago. Those eyes that had made her feel loved, cared for, but most importantly safe were now the cause of many sleepless nights and the always constant fear. The fear that they would be found and he would kill Leo, her only reason to wake up in the mornings. He was her life; she didn't have any family left not after Klaus had killed them in a warning of what he was capable of doing to her if she did not give him the boy.

"Klaus." The name escapes her mouth without authorization, and she can feel the hot iron once again attacking her heart. Burning into it and opening it up, all the emotions escaping and overwhelming her. Overwhelming her to the point that she has to use the window ledge as a support as her knees buckle and tears begin to form in her eyes. Klaus, his name till has such a strong effect in her. She bites her lip and shakes her head, ridding his name from her memory. No, he is no longer her Klaus; he is now Schmidt, a horrible monster that has taken control of the man who you used to love.

She wipes away her tears with a small and pale hand, just as there is a knock on her bedroom door. Her heart beats frantically but slows as she hears the soft and fragile voice from the other side,

"Mommy?"

The older woman fixes her satin night gown, pads over to the door, and opens it. Standing on the other end is her seven year old son, his hair, the same dark tone as his mother, is ruffled and sticking up from having been a sleep. He wears a pair of red and white striped pajamas, his small hand rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong Leonardo?" He blinks a couple of times and looks up at his mother, making her swallow thickly. His grey eyes the same as his father, the same shape and same color.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare." He says gently, his voice cracking as his lip quivers.

"Shh, it's okay Leo. Mommy is here." She grasps his hand and leads her into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed and placing him gently on her lap. Leon buries his face in the crook of her neck and wraps his tiny arms around her neck. She kisses his hair and leans her cheek against his head.

"What was your nightmare about?" She asks leaning back and looking into his eyes.

"That Dad found us." Marguerite feels her blood drain as she stares at him.

"Tell me everything." Leon nods,

"He knocked on the door a-and you opened it. H-He s-sh…" Tears begin to fall down his cheeks, he wipes them away almost angrily and she clutches his hands to her chest.

"Don't do that."

"He shot you and I-I had to run away because you t-told me to."

"It was only a dream, Wal-Le." She whispers softly, using the nickname her father had given him.

"But Mommy it felt so real." He whispers hiding his face in her neck again. She rubs his back as she feels his tears stain her shirt.

"It's okay, shh; no one is going to hurt you. I'll always protect you." She whispers and she can feel her own tears rising at being unsure if she can truly protect him.

"You P-Promise?" He says leaning back, his red tinted eyes looking into her own watery tears.

"I Pro-" A knock, echoes through the home and Leo's eyes widen in fear as he turns to look at the open door of his mother's room. His mother clutches him tightly and lays him on the bed.

"Stay here." She says putting her finger to her lips and turning.

"Mommy, Don't-"

"I Have to."

"But my dream." She stops and suddenly realization hits her, his dreams.

"Leo, I need you to hide under the bed."

"What?" He asks confused. "You need to hide under the bed."

"But Mommy-"

"Walter Leonardo Larsen, listen to me. Your father is going to come and he is going to try to get to you. I will not allow him to do this. But in order for me to protect you, you must listen to what I ask of you, you understand me?" He nods slowly and she walks over to him. She helps him off her bed and lifts the sheets in order for him to crawl underneath.

"Now when I tell you, you are going to teleport to Elizabeth's house alright?"

"But I don't know-"Another knock sounds through the home, this one much louder than the other.

"Just remember to imagine her house, everything about it and then teleport."

"O-Okay." His voice wavers.

"No matter what you hear, no matter what happens you do not try to help me. You do not leave from under the bed. When I tap the bed, you teleport, Understand?"

"Yes Mommy." She leans down and kisses his cheek and pulls out a picture of Elizabeth's house. Leo and Her standing in the front,

"Go here alright, take the picture with you so they know who you are, and they will keep you safe. You are strong Leo, always remember that." A loud crack comes from downstairs followed by a crash.

"I love you." She says before putting down the bed sheets and running over to her door. She closes it softly and she runs back over to the window.

Looking outside and seeing a car parked in the driveway of her home. She can hear the heavy footsteps of Schmidt, and picks up the low tone of whistling as he nears. The whistling stops and three knocks echo through the room. Her breathing stops as she heard the creak of the door, sounding a hundred times louder than it should have. A thud makes her ears ring and she knows the door must have hit the wall.

He walks slowly and casually toward her, his footsteps indicating that and she can feel her heart beating faster and faster the closer he gets. Her heart stops as he stops right behind her, his body pressed against her back, his oh so familiar cologne taking over her senses.

"Hello, My Love." He whispers gently against her neck as his arms wrap affectionately around her waist.

Marguerite can feel her bodies urge to react, react the same way it has done for years with this man, but she forces her body to stop. To keep her mind clear in order for her to think straight, in order for her to stay above the surface and not drown in her still present feelings. He places a kiss on her neck and turns her slowly in his arms, her eyes connect with his and she has to look away. He grabs her chin and turns her face to his once again. His eyes gazing deeply into hers, making her feel completely nude in his gaze.

"Oh, how I have missed you, Marguerite." He says her name like a prayer, his voice caressing it like something pure and holy.

"Why have you run from me, my love?" He releases her and walks away going to the desk right beside her bed. He picks up the picture of her and Leo.

"I'm trying to protect our son." She says her eyes flickering to underneath the bed where the sheet moves slightly. Schmidt hums in acknowledgment but says nothing more as he puts the picture down and turns, His face illuminated by the light of the candle. His strong jaw, his thick brown hair, the way his eyebrow arches whenever he smiles. Marguerite bites her tongue as her mind wanders,

"My Love that is what I am trying to do as well." He says as he walks over to her.

"What? This is what you think is protecting our son? By trying to kill him?" She says in disbelief. He shakes his head,

"I am trying to save him from the pain he will have to deal with in the future. The fear from the people who don't understand him. I don't see it as Killing; I see it as saving him." She shakes her head,

"He is still our child, Kla-" She stops herself and looks away. Schmidt walks up to her and cradles her chin in his hand.

"My Dear, I know that he is our child. It pains me just as much as it does to you, to have to do this. But you must understand, if we don't do it ourselves other people will do it. Humans aren't ready for his potential, and neither are other mutants. They will kill him the minute they get their hands on him." She swallows and shakes her head.

"My love, don't you remember the dreams we had. You and I living in a home with our children around us? Giving up the life of one, will lead to the creation of others." He whispered leaning in for their foreheads to touch.

"What if he loses control of his abilities one day, and he kills you? We can't control our abilities when we are angered. He will kill everyone he loves, everyone who cares about him will surely die. That's just the way mutants are. Please, Marguerite, tell me where he is?"

She closes her eyes and tries hard to erase the images he has painted for her. The life she had always wanted to live him. Living in a home, waking up to him and the sound of tiny feet pattering down the halls. Not the life she was living right now, not being forced to run from him for the past two years.

"I cant." She whispers and looks into his eyes. His eyes harden, his face turns deadly and he wraps his hand around her neck.

"Then if you don't tell me, I will find him." He shoves her away from him, Marguerite crying out as she falls roughly onto the ground.

"Oh Walter." He chants as he walks towards the closet.

"Come here my son, don't you want to protect your mom?" He swings open the door and searches through the clothes.

"Did she tell you that if you don't come out, I'll have to kill her?" Marguerite looks at the bed.

"Did she tell you, that you will kill everyone your close to? Wherever you hide, my son, death will be following you. You aren't human, you are a monster, who kills everything you touch. You were the one who forced me to kill you mother's family. You were the one who forced me to kill your grandma and grandpa. Why don't you give up hiding and come out?" He closed the closet door and checked behind the dresser.

"Why don't you come out, and stop killing people Walter? You are going to kill everyone you love." He turns to look at Marguerite and can see her panicked gaze on the bed.

"Oh Walter, I think you want it to be your fault that your mother dies." Schmidt pulls out a gun and removes the safety pulling it back with a soft click.

"I'll give you to the count of three." Marguerite looks at him, and reaches for the bed, tapping it.

"One." He says and Marguerite looks at the bottom of the bed still seeing the shadow of her son.

"Two."

"Leo, Go!" She screams.

"Three." The gun goes off and Marguerite falls limply to the ground. Her eyes still wide and her mouth still in the form of her last scream. Leo looks at his mother's lifeless eyes and a single tear falls down his cheek,

"I'm sorry Mother." Schmidt clicks his tongue,

"My son, all you do is kill the people you love." He says softly as he kneels on the floor, right next to the lifeless body of his once wife.

"Now why don't you come out-"

His voice is cut off by a whoosh of air and he quickly lifts the sheets and stares at the empty bottom of the bed, the only thing still left is the picture of Leo and his mother.

_**(Well isn't this quite an angst filled story. Anyways, since my newest obsession has literally taken over my life I have decided to write a story for it. But I'm still not entirely sure if I am going to make it a slash aka BoyxBoy story or not. If you guys want me to continue leave a review letting me know what you guys think and this story is going to be revolving around the movie X-Men First Class. So review you guys!)**_


End file.
